


[Vietnamese translation] Five Times They Weren't, and One Time They Totally Were

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Giả làm người yêu, Hiểu lầm, Hài hước, M/M, Newt thì chỉ là một cái bánh cinnamon roll đầy lúng túng, Tina rất bối rối, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Đau đớn/An ủi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Năm Lần Họ Không Phải, Và Một Lần Họ Chắc Chắn PhảiTina đang bắt đầu nghĩ rằng cái vụ đóng giả làm hôn phu này đang dần trở nên đáng nghi ngờ. Nhưng thế thì không phải; cô chỉ có một trí tưởng tượng quá xa vời thôi. Chắc rằng Percival Graves không có nghiêm túc khi anh ấy gọi Newt Scamander là 'hôn phu' của anh ấy. Phải không nào?





	1. Cái Lần Với Lọ Thuốc Skele-Gro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times They Weren't, and One Time They Totally Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698702) by Anonymous. 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

"Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng anh không vào gặp chị ấy được. Dặn dò của bác sĩ đấy, đến khi chị ấy trong tình trạng khoẻ mạnh hơn thì mới vào thăm được."

 

Tina đã nghe thấy câu đó một vài lần cả ngày hôm này rồi, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cô cảm thấy thật sự tức giận vì nó. Chỉ bên ngoài phòng bệnh của mình, cô có thể thấy Newt đứng trước một y tá, va-li giữ chặt trong tay, tránh né ánh mắt bất cứ lúc nào cậu ấy có thể. Trong lúc đó, cô y tá không chút lung lay; hai tay khoanh trước ngực, và môi thì bím chặt lại thành một hàng trên gương mặt của cô ta.

 

Nhìn cô ta thôi còn khó chịu hơn cả việc tập trung vào cơn đau thật sâu vô tả trên vai và tay của cô từ lọ Skele-gro ở chỗ làm.

 

"Làm ơn đi, cô ơi, cô ấy là bạn của tôi. Tôi chỉ muốn đích thân chắc rằng cô ấy vẫn ổn thôi," Newt nói, mặc dù Tina biết cậu ấy sẽ không thuyết phục được ai hết, không phải trong cái bệnh viện này và không phải với chất giọng lịch sự ấy. Nhân viên quanh đây không chịu nghe theo bất cứ thứ gì ít hơn mệnh lệnh và lời đe dọa.

 

"Chị ấy vẫn ổn. Và tôi đã được dặn không cho bất cứ ai vào ngoài gia đình và cấp trên của chị ấy ở MACUSA, và anh thì không phải gia đình hoặc cấp trên gì cả. Tôi không thể cho anh vào được," cô y tá cứng nhắc nói, và Tina có thể thấy bờ vai của Newt xụ xuống một chút.

 

Và rồi, cô thấy một cánh tay lần đường vòng qua eo của Newt, và cô thấy cậu bạn đầu đỏ của mình gượng người và trong bất ngờ nhìn lên một ai đó đừng chỉ ngay bên ngoài tầm nhìn của Tina.

 

"Còn gia đình của cấp trên của cô ấy thì sao? Chắc rằng cô sẽ không ngăn hôn phu của tôi vào thăm bạn của cậu ấy đâu nhỉ," một giọng mới thốt lên, và Tina quyết định rằng một trong hai điều này đang diễn ra: một, lọ Skele-gro đã được bỏ thêm vào thứ gì đó làm cho cô bị ảo giác, hoặc là câu thần chú đánh trúng cô đang làm cô phát rồ lên.

 

Cô chắc chắn không vừa mới nghe thấy sếp Graves, vị sếp khó tính, cáu kỉnh của cô, gọi Newt Scamander là hôn phu của mình. Nó cứ như cố tưởng tượng Picquery trong một chiếc váy xòe; một thứ gì đó trong não của cô vừa ngừng hoạt động và không cho phép hình ảnh đó hoàn toàn hình thành.

 

Nhưng không. Cô chớp mắt một vài lần, và cô vẫn thấy cánh tay đó vòng qua vòng eo mảnh mai của Newt đầy chiếm hữu, thấy sự bất ngờ trên gương mặt của cô y tá, và thấy Newt trông bối rối hơn là cô tưởng đã từng trông thấy- và chuyện đấy là lớn lắm đấy, vì cậu ấy lúc nào cũng dễ bối rối hết.

 

"Thật xin lỗi nha, ngài Graves. Tôi... không biết," cô y tá lắp bắp nói. "Tất nhiên là anh có thể vào trong rồi, anh Scamander. Lẽ ra anh đã nên nói cho tôi biết chứ."

 

Cô y tá bỏ đi và sếp Graves cuối cùng cũng bước vào tầm nhìn, mang theo một cậu Newt bất ngờ đến bất động vào trong phòng với một bàn tay đặt ở phần dưới lưng của cậu ấy. "Giữ mấy con thú trong va-li khi ở đây đấy, em yêu," sếp Graves nói dịu dàng cùng một nụ cười, từ cuối cùng rõ ràng chứa đầy mỉa mai. Sếp quay đi và bước ra ngoài, huýt sáo một điệu nhẹ nhàng, tay để trong túi quần cứ như chưa có gì xảy ra. Trong một lúc, Tina và Newt chỉ biết nhìn nhau, Newt đỏ ửng đến cả vành tai, sự im lặng quá bất ngờ để trở nên kì quặc.

 

"...Chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra đấy?" Tina cuối cùng hỏi, và Newt lắp bắp một hồi, có vẻ như lúng túng tìm từ mà nói.

 

"Tôi không biết nữa, nhưng tôi nghĩ mình vừa mới đính hôn...?" 

  
  



	2. Cái Lần Với Tên Buôn Lậu Bowtruckle

Đây không phải là nơi Tina muốn lui đến. Đây là quán bar nhơ nhớp nhất, cùng với một số người mà cô có lẽ đã bắt vài lần- và tệ hơn nữa, những gì cô có thể làm là nhìn Newt cố 'thương lượng' với một tên sở khanh nhất trên đời.

 

Người đàn ông đấy cô biết quá rõ từ những năm làm Thần Sáng. Cô đang mặc cải trang ngồi cách đó vài bàn, ở đây để để mắt đến mọi thứ và chắc rằng Newt không dính vào sâu quá; nếu người đàn ông đó nhận ra cô là ai, cả cuộc trao đổi nay sẽ bị hủy.

 

Người đàn ông đang được nói đến có ba con Bowtruckle đang rao bán, và Newt đang giả làm người mua chính xác như ông ta đang tìm kiếm- một người với ý định xấu xa. Thật ra, Newt chỉ muốn cứu chúng ra khỏi tình huống xấu và cải tạo chúng.

 

"Không giao kèo gì hết," người đàn ông nói với Newt, nhai phần đuôi của điều xì gà với một nụ cười tự mãn. "Mày không có cái đéo gì đáng giá để đổi cho mấy con thú tuyệt đẹp này. Tao đã tính thời gian chúng nó bẻ khóa của MACUSA trong vòng 21 giây, dễ như chơi. Còn nhanh hơn nữa nếu mày đe dọa chúng."

 

May mắn thay, Newt không giật người bởi những lời ấy, mặc dù Tina biết lời miêu tả đó đang giết chết cậu ấy ở bên trong.

 

"Tám vỏ trứng Occamy. Tôi chỉ có nhiêu đó thôi," Newt nói, nhưng Tina nuốt thật mạnh với cách giọng của cậu ấy lung lay một chút. Đối với Newt, giọng của cậu ấy có lẽ nghe rất cứng rắn và bướng bỉnh- nhưng mấy người này là loại người có thể ngửi thấy dù chỉ một giọt máu đơn côi giữa biển lớn.

 

"Hay là vậy đi," người đàn ông nói, và rồi ông ta đưa tay qua khoảng trống bên giữa họ và trượt tay lên đùi của Newt. Newt giật người và trở nên đông cứng như thể cậu ấy vừa bị một câu thần chú đánh trúng, và Tina đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chen vào khi người đàn ông tiếp tục lên tiếng. "Mày dùng cái miệng đó làm việc gì đó ngoài nói mấy từ hoa mĩ, cộng với vỏ trứng Occamy, và tao sẽ bán cho mày."

 

Tina bắt đầu đứng dậy, nhưng rồi một ai đó gỡ mũ của mình ra và tiến đến phía bọn họ- một người cực kì quen thuộc trong áo khoác dài màu sẫm, với tóc đen vuốt ra sau. Percival Graves nắm bàn tay của người đàn ông ra khỏi đùi của Newt với một cú nắm trông vô vùng đau đớn kể cả từ phía xa này.

 

"Hay là vậy nè, tên cặn bã," anh ta gầm gừ. "Giữ tay của mày khỏi thứ thuộc về tao, giao mấy con thú phạm pháp đó ra, và tao sẽ không không bẽ gãy từng mảnh xương trong tay mày và vác xác mày về đồn của MACUSA."

 

Giờ thì cả nửa quán bar đều đang xem chuyện, một vài người thích thú, một vài thì đang cố bỏ đi thật im lặng- và vài người bị bất ngờ đến im lặng, như Tina đây. Cô đã không biết Graves cũng đang ở đây- cô đã nói cho anh ấy biết chuyện cô và Newt định làm, nhưng anh ấy chỉ ầm ừ vài tiếng và xua cô ra ngoài quá nhẹ nhàng làm cô đã nghĩ rằng anh ấy không tập trung lắng nghe gì cả.

 

"Được rồi, được rồi, tôi sẽ giao chúng ra!" người đàn ông nói, dùng tay kia của mình để chộp lấy cái túi da đang động đậy khỏi thắt lưng của mình và vứt nó qua cho Newt. Newt bắt lấy nó và lập tức gửi cho Graves một ánh nhìn cảm kích trước khi nhanh chóng bỏ đi để kiểm tra sự an toàn của bọn thú.

 

Graves buông tay của người đàn ông ra, gửi cho ông ta một ánh nhìn cảnh báo và chỉ tinh quái nhìn qua Tina một cái trước khi theo bước của Newt ra khỏi cửa.

 

Lại một lần nữa, Tina đang bắt đầu đánh giá lại sự tỉnh táo của mình. Và cả sự tỉnh táo của Graves nữa. Cô quay qua bồi bàn và gọi thêm một ly để mang về trước khi theo cả hai người kia ra khỏi quán bar- cô vẫn chưa đủ say để đối mặt với việc này.


	3. Cái Lần Với Con Rồng Vảy Sắt Ukraine

"Nói lại lần nữa cho rõ xem, tại sao con Rồng Vảy Sắt Ukraine lại ở trong Công Viên Trung Tâm được thế?" Graves hỏi Newt trong lúc cả ba bọn họ nhìn nhận lại vấn đề- con rồng đúng là một con thú to lớn, may mắn là nó đang đứng trong khu tối tăm nhất, rậm rạp nhất ở giữa của công viên vào nửa đêm, nơi họ không phải lo gì nhiều về No-Maj đi ngang qua.

 

Nhưng con rồng rõ ràng không muốn ở yên một chỗ, và đấy chính là vấn đề của họ. Họ không thể để một con rồng cao hơn ba mét bay loạn xoạng khắp thành phố New York được.

 

"Tôi cũng biết có biết gì đâu. Tôi chỉ nhận ra được tiếng gọi," Newt nói với một cái nhún vai, nhìn qua Tina. "Có... tên buôn lậu rồng nào quanh đây không? Con rồng này vẫn còn nhỏ, có lẽ nó đã được buôn lậu vào."

 

"Đây có phải là lúc để bàn về 'làm sao' không? Ta cần phải đưa con rồng này vào va-li của cậu ngay trước khi nó bị nhìn thấy!" Tina rít lên trả lời cậu ấy, và rồi cô lại thở dài. "Tôi nghe điên rồ thật. Tôi thật sự đang kêu cậu nhét thêm một con vật nguy hiểm vào trong cái va-li đấy của cậu và mang nó đi đây đó như một con thú cưng."

 

"Thì, cách khác thì sẽ bừa bộn lắm," Newt chỉ ra, và Tina nhìn cậu ấy khó chịu.

 

"Giờ không phải là lúc để lanh lẹo với tôi. Giờ là lúc để thuần hoá con rồng này, và cậu là người duy nhất ở đây biết cách làm việc đó thôi, cậu Scamander."

 

"Nói cho đúng thì tôi không có 'thuần hoá' chúng-"

 

"Newt," Graves nói, nhéo sống mũi của mình. "Mình có thể làm việc này trước khi con rồng đốt trụi cả công viên này không, thay vì sau đó?"

 

"Rồi, rồi. Chỉ... đứng đằng sau tôi đấy, biết chưa? Đừng làm gì hết trừ khi tôi ra lệnh. Và cố đừng di chuyển quá đột ngột," Newt nói, và rồi cậu ấy di chuyển về phía trước, thật chậm rãi và cẩn thận tiến về phía con rồng không yên. Khi họ tiến đến gần hơn. Tina thấy lấp lánh một vòng cổ kim loại quanh cổ của con rồng- vậy là nó đã bị cuồng xích.

 

Nhưng có vẻ là không được cuồng xích kĩ càng lắm.

 

"Tối này quậy thế là đủ rồi," Newt nói với con rồng, cứ như là nó có thể hiểu được. "Đến lúc đi nghĩ rồi."

 

Con rồi xì khói ra khỏi lỗ mũi của nó và tập trung đôi mắt to lớn, màu vàng vào Newt. Newt tạo tiếng động kêu nó lại, gần như một tiếng gừ êm thật to, và con rồng thở ra một hơi nóng bức- nhưng có vẻ cách này đang có tác dụng. Con rồng đang từ từ hạ cánh của mình xuống, hạ thấp gần mặt đất hơn.

 

Và rồi, Graves vấp chân phải một rễ cây và té nhào về phía trước.

 

Con rồng liền vồ lên với một tiếng thét, liếc nhìn Graves và mở miệng của nó ra, chắc chắn đang chuẩn bị thở ra một làn lửa cháy- nhưng Newt lập tức phản ứng. Cậu ấy nắm lấy Graves ở sau cổ và kéo anh ấy quỳ xuống, giữ anh ấy ở đó cứng nhắc hơn nhiều so với những lúc Tina thấy cậu ấy đối xử với những con thú.

 

"Anh ở yên đó," Newt ra lệnh với một giọng không chừa chỗ để tranh cãi, và rồi cậu ấy nghiên vào gần hơn và hạ thấp giọng của mình. "Làm theo đi. Con rồng xem anh như một mối đe doạ. Tôi phải làm cho nó nghĩ anh là bạn đời của tôi và tôi có thể kiểm soát được anh."

 

"Cậu đang đùa tôi chắc-" Graves bắt đầu nói, nhưng Newt lay người anh ấy một cái, thật cứng rắn, cứ như một người đang mắng rủa một con cho bằng cách nắm lấy phần da ngay cổ của nó.

 

"Không. Tôi đã nói ở yên, và im lặng," cậu ấy ra lệnh, và lần đầu tiên, Tina thật sự rất ấn tượng với sự hùng hổ của cậu ấy.

 

Đầy ấn tượng, và dường như không thể giữ lại tiếng cười trong bụng trước hình ảnh chàng giữ thú kia giữ cho sếp của cô ở yên một chỗ như một con thú vừa mắc phải tội. Mặc dù ngay lúc Graves có vẻ ngừng chống đối, cô thấy tay của Newt cũng thả lỏng ra, giống một sức ép nhẹ nhàng để giữ anh ấy yên một chỗ hơn.

 

Nhưng đáng bất ngờ thay, nó đang có tác dụng. Con rồng nhìn giữa Graves và Newt một vài lần, và có vẻ thoả mãn bởi sự trưng bày kiểm soát đó; nó lại hạ cánh xuống lần nữa, và với bàn tay đang trống của mình, Newt đặt va-li của mình xuống và mở nó ra.

 

"Tao có thịt sống ở trong đó đấy. Chắc mày đã đói lắm rồi," cậu ấy nói với con rồng. "Mau vào nào."

 

Con rồng nhìn cách Newt đang không chút cố gắng giữ yên Graves một chỗ một lần nữa, và rồi nó nhảy chúi mũi vào trong va-li. Newt đá nắp va-li đóng lại, và lập tức buông Graves ra. Sự thay đổi thật đột ngột; khi Graves đứng dậy, xoa phần sau cổ của mình, Newt lại trở về với bản thân ngượng nghịu, miệng cứ luyên huyên của mình, khuôn mặt của cậu ấy có chút màu đỏ kể cả trong bóng tối.

 

"Thật xin lỗi nha. Con rồng ấy, uh... đã có thể đốt trụi anh, và tôi đã nghĩ đây là một cách tốt hơn," Newt nói, chất giọng hùng hổ khi nãy đã hoàn toàn biến mất khi cậu ấy cười ngại ngùng nhìn Graves.

 

Trong lúc đó, Graves trông có vẻ... lúng túng. Không phải tức giận, nhưng xấu hổ, và khó chịu. Anh ấy mở miệng mình ra để nói gì đó, và rồi có vẻ như đã thay đổi ý mình trước khi bắt đầu lên tiếng lần nữa.

 

"Không sao đâu," anh ấy lầm bầm với Newt, và rồi anh ấy nhìn qua Tina đầy hắc khí. "Không được hé miệng về vụ này cho bất cứ ai hết, không là tôi sẽ chuyển cô xuống làm cho Giấy Phép Đũa Thần trong một năm đấy."

 

Tina không thể nhịn được nữa. Cô bắt đầu cười oà lên đến nỗi mắt cô bắt đầu chảy ra nước, mặc cho sự xấu hổ của hai người kia.


	4. Cái Lần Với Cái Chết Cập Kề

Tina còn ghét ở bên phía bên này của cánh cửa hơn là phải nằm trong giường bệnh bên kia.

 

Cô đang ngồi trong hành lang bên ngoài phòng của Newt, cửa phòng đóng kính thật bất an, và những gì cô có thể làm là đợi tin tức từ y tá. Những gì cô biết là Newt đã gõ cửa nhà của cô và gần như ngã nhào vào trong khi cô mở cửa ra. Cậu ấy đã run rẩy như một phán lá vậy, đổ đầy mổ hồi, trắng bệt toàn thân, ôm chặt bàn tay đang rĩ máu vào ngực mình, và lẩm bẩm gì đó về độc của loài Acromantula.

 

Cô dường như không thể đỡ cậu ấy đứng thẳng dậy để Apparate cậu ấy đến bệnh viện chuyên dụng của MACUSA. Cậu ấy đã được lập tức đưa đi bởi một dàn bác sĩ đầy lo lắng, và cô đã không nghe được tin tức gì kể từ lúc đó.

 

Cô không biết gì nhiều về độc của Acromantula, và giờ cô hối tiếc rằng mình không chịu đọc thêm về những sinh vật bên trong va-li của Newt. Nhưng rồi, một số những sinh vật trong đó có rất ít hoặc không có chút gì viết về chúng- và đó chính là thứ mà Newt đang cố thay đổi.

 

Vì một lí do thật tốt, có vẻ là thế.

 

Tina nhìn lên khi cô nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nhanh chóng, gần như hoảng hốt, và cô đứng lên khi nhìn thấy Percival Graves bước xuống hành lang như một người bị quỷ nhập. "Sếp Graves-" cô bắt đầu nói, mặc dù từ ngữ mắc nghẹn trong cuống họng của cô khi đôi mắt tăm tối của sếp tập trung vào cô.

 

"Kể tôi nghe chuyện đã xảy ra," anh ấy ra lệnh, và cô ấy bất lực nhún vai.

 

"Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy bị cắn bởi một con Acromantula. Cậu ấy đã không tỉnh táo cho lắm," cô nói, và anh ấy khịt mũi và quay sang hai y tá đang đứng cạnh cửa xem xét lại thông tin bệnh nhân.

 

"Cho tôi vào trong."

 

Một trong hai người y tá nhăn mặt. "Bác sĩ vẫn đang điều trị, thưa ngài Graves. Nếu anh không có quan hệ gì với bệnh nhân, thì-"

 

"Cô sẽ cho tôi vào gặp hôn phu của tôi ngay bây giờ, không là cô sẽ không còn việc làm nữa trong mười giây tới," Graves gần như gầm gừ, nhấn mạnh thật nhiều vào từ 'hôn phu'.

 

Tina thật sự đã không nghĩ anh ấy sẽ lại dùng cái trò đó nữa- người ta sẽ bắt đầu nghĩ rằng anh ấy đang nói thật, và điều đó sẽ dẫn đến đủ loại tình huống rất ngượng nghịu. Nhưng cô không định bước vào đường của anh ấy ngay bây giờ, không phải khi anh ấy có ánh nhìn giận dữ, kiên quyết đó trên mặt.

 

Và cô ý ta cũng không có hứng thú tranh cãi với anh ấy. Cô ấy nuốt thật mạnh và mở cửa ra với một cái vẫy đũa thần của mình, và Graves lập tức sãi bước vào trong phòng.

 

Tina tiến về cửa phòng- nhưng không phải vào trong phòng, mặc cho sự khó chịu từ hai người y tá cứ soi ngóng- và đứng nhìn trong khi Graves đi thẳng đến cạnh giường bệnh. Newt có vẻ đang bất tỉnh, mặc dù cậu ấy trông khoẻ hơn hẳn lúc cậu ấy ngã vào cửa nhà của cô.

 

"Cậu ấy sao rồi?" Graves ra lệnh hỏi người bác sĩ đang bất ngờ.

 

"Một vết cắn từ một con Acromantula chưa trưởng thành. Với thuốc giải và thời gian dưỡng bệnh, cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi," bác sĩ nói, và sự căng thẳng có vẻ chạy thẳng ra khỏi bờ vai của Graves- và của Tina nữa.

 

Cô không biết mình sẽ làm gì đây nếu Newt không sống sót qua được.

 

Và đánh giá theo cách mà Graves phản ứng, anh ấy cũng căm ghét ý nghĩ đó như cô. Thật kì lạ cách họ đã trở thành bạn bè thân thiết hơn trong thời gian gần đây, và cả trò diễn 'hôn phu' ngớ ngẩn này nữa.

 

Cô cố chế ngự sự nghi ngờ cô cảm thấy rằng 'bạn bè' là từ đã sai rồi khi Graves kéo một cái ghế đến bên cạnh giường và bướng bỉnh ngồi xuống. Cô đang nhìn sâu vào vấn đề quá, cô chắc là thế.


	5. Cái Lần Với Cặp Nhẫn Đính Hôn

"Bọn tôi đang tìm một thứ gì đó… thật khiêm tốn. Không quá chói loá."

 

Tina cố không để cuộc nói chuyện gần đó làm xao lãng cô. Nói thì dễ hơn làm; cô đang cố xâm nhập vào một cái két được khoá rất kĩ, trong lúc nghe sếp của mình giả vờ mua nhẫn đính hôn với bạn thân của cô.

 

Nó có hơn một chút vô thực.

 

"Phải rồi, phải rồi. Một người với chức vụ như anh đây, không thể có thứ gì đó làm thu hút quá nhiều sự chú ý, phải không nào?" tên bán trang sức nói với một cái gật đầu, mọi chú ý đặt trên 'cặp đôi' đang đứng ở phía bên kia của quầy.

 

"Thì, cái đó với có một số con thú rất khó chịu bởi những màu sắc chói loá," Newt chỉ ra.

 

"Vậy không lấy thứ được yểm phép để toả sáng," tên bán trang sức nói.

 

Sự chú ý của ông ta hoàn toàn được đặt trên Graves và Newt trong khi Tina lần đường qua phía sau quầy. Có nhiều lời đồn rằng tên bán trang sức này có buôn lậu máu Kỳ Lân, một thức uống chữa bệnh cực kì bất hợp pháp; Tina rất kiên quyết tìm ra cho chắc, và còn ai khác bị kéo vào ngoài đồng loã thông thường của cô?

 

Cô không chắc rằng từ khi nào Graves và Newt đã trở thành 'đồng loã thông thường' của cô, nhưng cô sẽ không nghĩ quá nhiều về việc đó ngay lúc này. Không phải khi cô cần gỡ bỏ mạng lưới các câu thân chú khoá kín của cái két này mà không thu hút sự chú ý.

 

"Màu bạc là được rồi," Graves nói với tên bán trang sức, đóng vai hôn phu say mê, chu đáo đến hoàn hảo. "Có lẽ với một lớp khảm trai? Đấy là thứ ở bên trong đũa thần của em mà, phải không?"

 

Tina lén một ánh nhìn sang họ chỉ để thấy sự ngạc nhiên e thẹn trên mặt của Newt, cứ như cậu ấy đã không ngờ rằng Graves sẽ để ý thấy đũa thần của cậu làm từ chất liệu gì.

 

"Uh. Đúng rồi," Newt nói, và Tina mong rằng sự ngại ngùng của cậu ấy đã không làm lộ họ. Cô đang thì thầm gỡ bỏ các câu thần chú, và cô đã gần gỡ hết rồi.

 

"Và màu bạc và đen cho cái của tôi là được rồi," Grave tiếp tục, một lần nữa không bị lay chuyển bởi sự lúng túng của Newt.

 

"Được thôi. Đây, vậy giờ ta sẽ xem qua bản nháp trước," tên bán trang sức nói, và Tina nhìn qua để thấy ông ta vẫy đũa thần của mình qua một cặp nhẫn bạc đơn giản. Đến lúc ông ta đã niệm chú xong, một chiếc được khảm trai ở trung tâm của nhẫn, và chiếc còn lại có một thiết kế trang trọng, mảnh mai, màu đen khắc trên bề mặt.

 

Cái két kêu rắc ra hiệu đã được mở, và tên bán trang sức quay lại chỉ ngay lúc cô thấy lọ máu Kì Lân bên trong.

 

"Ông Haverly, ông bị bắt vì tội sở hữu và buôn bán một loại thuốc cấm," Graves nói, lấy đũa thần của mình ra và bắt giữ lấy tên bán trang sức đang tức giận với một cái vẫy đũa đầy uyển chuyển. Tina lấy các lọ thuốc ra khỏi két và đặt chúng vào túi của cô để đem về làm chứng cứ.

 

"Làm tốt lắm," Newt nói với cô cùng một nụ cười trên môi, và cô thở dài nhẹ nhõm.

 

"Cậu cũng thế," cô nói, nắm lấy khuỷu tay của tên bán trang sức. "Đi nào. Ông có một phiên toà phải dựđấy."

 

Cô tiến bước ra ngoài, dừng lại một lúc khi cô có thể thề rằng cô đã thấy Graves nhặt cặp nhẫn khỏi quầy và bỏ chúng vào túi.

 

Có lẽ cô đang ảo tưởng thôi.


	6. +1: Cái Lần Mà Không Có Gì Để Biện Hộ

Tina đang có một buổi sáng rất tồi tệ. Cô có một đống báo cáo cần phải hoàn thành, và vì một lý do nào đó, Graves đã không xuống gặp cô như anh ấy đã nói. Cô cần phải xem lại đống báo cáo này với anh ấy, và anh ấy không phải loại người lỡ một cuộc họp như thế này.

 

Thế nên đúng, cô đang rất tức giận. Tức giận đủ để khi cô đi lên lầu để tìm ra tại sao Graves đã lỡ mất cuộc họp của họ, gõ cửa trước khi ùa vào trong thậm chí còn không lướt ngang qua tâm trí của cô.

 

Cô nhận ra sai lầm của mình khi đã đi được hai bước vào trong cửa, khi cô nhận ra rằng cô đang thấy một thứ mà cô có lẽ không nên thấy.

 

Newt đang nằm trên bàn của Graves, quần áo xốc xếch và tóc thì rồi bù hơn thường lệ, với những vết đỏ dễ nhận biết trên cổ của cậu ấy mà nói rõ lên một màn mở đầu không chút hồn nhiên đã xảy ra- làm như có Graves lửng lờ bên trên cậu ấy như một con thú săn mồi không đủ để hiểu được. Cà vạt của Graves đã bị gỡ lỏng, tay của anh ấy đẩy vào trong áo của Newt, và anh ấy đang bận thêm một vết cắn yêu nữa vào làn da sáng màu trên cổ họng của Newt khi tiếng bước chân của Tina dừng ngay anh ấy lại.

 

Sếp của cô nhấc đầu mình lên và thở dài, nhưng không nhìn cô. Còn về phần của cậu ấy, newt đang đỏ mặt hơn cả một quả cà chua chín và vẫn còn đang thở gấp.

 

"Cô Goldstein... cô có thường vào văn phòng riêng của người khác mà không gõ cửa không, hay đây là một kì đặc biệt?"

 

Tina dường như không thể dựng lên được từ ngữ nào trong đầu cô mà có ý nghĩa cả, nói chi chuyển chúng đến lưỡi của cô để nói lên thành tiếng. Bởi vì đấy chính là Percival Graves, giữ cho Newt Scamander nằm yên trên bàn và đang ăn sống cậu ấy như một người chết đói.

 

Và Newt rõ ràng không trông như cậu ấy đang phàn nàn, ngoài chuyện tay của cậu ấy đang che mặt lại trong xấu hổ.

 

"Tôi... tôi, uh..." cô ráng rặng ra, má của cô đỏ ửng lên trong khi cô bước ngược trở về cửa ra vào. "Tôi sẽ... ra ngoài, vậy."

 

Graves gầm gừ trong khó chịu. "Vậy ra nhanh lên dùm cái."

 

Tina lùi ra khỏi cửa, và nó đóng sầm lại trước mặt cô. Cô chỉ nhìn chằm chằm nó trong một lúc lâu trước khi cô quay lưng và vô cảm bắt đầu bước xuống hành lang, không chắc rằng mình đang đi đâu.

 

...giờ cô đã nghĩ kĩ về nó, cô đáng lẽ ra đã nên thấy trước việc này. Dù gì thì họ cũng đã đeo nhẫn đính hôn trong hai ngày qua rồi.


End file.
